


Broken.

by Growtear



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growtear/pseuds/Growtear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not there, he is everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken.

**1.**

Father I am dead. Dead and scared, looking a light that does not exist, dead and I do not want to be forgotten. I want to be alive again, even if is just the memory or the echo of that memory. There are so many things here. Things I cannot name, that should be erased from this non-existential world. Things my mother told me in a rusty dessert.

I have been walking after days, and weeks, and years, and father… Do you miss me?.

You see, father, I’m forgetting. I do not know your name, your face. Just your harsh words and maybe that is my punishment. I have to be punish, father, because I have sin in many ways, because you know that devil have many faces and now he has mine, a child’s face –was I ever a child?- . I also remember the pain, that hole in my chest and harsh breathing. I remember your voice and may other voices. I remember your hard hand and painful nights.

Father I remember my mother killing me.

Does she miss me?. I miss her, even if I’m forgetting about her also. Her name, her face but not her cold voice and the command she gave to my brother. I love my mother, father. Is the only fair thing that happened when I was alive. You see, father, I can hear my mother in here, in all this darkness. Her voice is wind and fresh air in this void. Father, my mother is screaming and I cannot hear her correctly.

I am angry, father. Angry and screaming and –shame on me- crying. I’m calling for mercy, in this place when everything is nothing and is just me with this sense of dissolving. I don’t want to become wind, father. I want to be alive, I want to breathe and fight.

I don’t want to be scared anymore.

But, you see father, I am dead, dead and broken. Bloody and dirty. I cannot move or speak. My eyes are closed and my heart is shattered. Just your anger, my mother’s anger and the feeling, this feeling that’s suffocating me.

This terrible feeling that I… failed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read again Batman Inc. and Damian has such a terrified face and everythings is horrible, so I just did it. Like years later but I did it.


End file.
